Bleeding Universe
by Burning Towers
Summary: After Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Green Lantern follow Darkseid to Armestris via portal, they must unite with the Elric Brothers in order to stop the Homunculi and Darkseid from acquiring a Philosopher's Stone
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **_**The Portal to the Greatest Power in the Universe**_

With a final burning ray of crimson light, Superman's heat vision burned through the metallic exoskeleton of the ravenous parademon, causing it to shriek in intolerable agony and later collapse to the ground. The hall to Darkseid's throne room, a long, narrow stretch of coarse stone, was now littered with the corpses of the genetically-engineered underlings, and standing in the center of the wreckage were Superman and a partition of his alliances from the Justice League: Batman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern.

"I guess we're done here." Wonder Woman said.

"And the rest of the Justice League is taking care of Darkseid's doings on Earth." Batman added.

"Then I guess that just leaves one more person to take care of." Superman replied ominously as he approached the massive metal door to Darkseid's throne room, an austere door colored a rotting black with a crimson omega symbol painted at the center. Superman stood before the door, and with a swing of his fist, he punched it. The metal wrapped around his fist as he punched, and after several slugs from the Man of Steel, the door collapsed into the throne room.

The floor of the throne room was a stretch of iron with an omega symbol painted on it, as was the door. The walls were macabre, morosely decorated with the aging skulls of Darkseid's countless victims. At the opposite end of the throne room was a large, vain, stone throne with black flags with omega symbols on it, and underneath it was the remorseless tyrant, a massive being with eyes that burned through the darkness….Darkseid.

"It seems that unfortunately, we have crossed paths again, Superman." Darkseid spoke, his chilling, abysmal voice echoing across the throne room.

"Give me five minutes with you, and I'll personally make sure that this crossover doesn't happen again." Superman retorted, his eyes narrowing. Darkseid chuckled as he lifted himself from his throne and stepped down to stand in front of it.

"In five minutes, the last step to my plan will be complete, and I will be the most powerful being in this universe. Then, I will spread my power across the planets, taking over each and every single one of them, burning them all to the ground like your precious Krypton, Superman." Darkseid replied with a malevolent smile.

"And how exactly do you intend to that?" Superman asked, "It's not like you've won before, and it's not like you'll win now."

"All of that is going to change Man of Steel." Darkseid replied. He produced a remote in his hand, and with a push of the red button in the center, and a section at the center of the iron floor began to open up. A white glow burst from the hole in the floor, along with the whir of machinery.

"What the hell is that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It is the portal to the greatest power in the universe." Darkseid replied. Suddenly, he dashed toward the center of the room and leapt into the portal. The Justice League followed along behind him, leaping into the white vortex that swirled vehemently toward some other unknown location. The Justice League screamed as they swirled down into the bright abyss, suddenly encountering a flash of white light…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **_**Arrival**_

The weather report had stated that a cold front would bring a storm to Central City, and as it was expected by the people of the city, the storm had arrived, its black clouds looming ominously over the night sky. Thunder growled hungrily in the belly of the clouds, and small rivets of lightning sparked inside. The storm seemed to glower down angrily toward the city, eager to annihilate it with a single bolt of light. In only minutes, the skies grew angrier, the wind zooming faster across the city, and the center of the storm transforming almost into a short funnel. Brilliant lightning flashed inside, illuminating the skies like an ersatz sun. Shortly afterwards was the screaming bellow of thunder that roared from within the funnel, followed by another flash of white light inside.

"Hang on!" Superman screamed as he and the others plunged toward Central City. Wonder Woman quickly flew toward Batman and grabbed him in midair in order to hamper his fall. An emerald glow appeared around Green Lantern's body, and his plunge ceased. The four slowly descended toward Central City, landing on the roof of a tall building that stared toward Central Command.

"Where are we?" Wonder Woman pondered as she stared around at the city.

"Hello, Watch Tower. Come in." Superman called, pressing the communicator in his ear. Static responded to his calls.

"No response?" Green Lantern asked.

"Then we must be in a different time or dimension." Batman concluded.

"Damn." Green Lantern sighed. "What should we do?"

"Right now, finding Darkseid is the top priority. I don't know what Darkseid wants here, but if he wants it, we'll just have to get it before he does." Superman said.

"Right, let's move out." Wonder Woman added. Suddenly, another flash of lightning glowed in the skies and plunged toward the earth. The lightning struck a building near Central Command, and it immediately exploded into a swirling torrent of flame. The sounds of gunshots and screams followed behind it, and Superman stared into the distance.

"It sounds like there's trouble." Green Lantern said.

"Let's go check it out." Superman replied.

The car screeched to a halt before the burning Central Library, and Colonel Roy Mustang immediately stepped out from the passenger end. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye followed directly behind him, her pistol clutched tightly in her hand. Military vehicles surrounded the building anxiously with Major Armstrong patiently awaiting another occurrence behind them.

"Major Armstrong, have they caught the bastard yet?" Colonel Mustang called out.

"No sir, not yet." Major Armstrong replied.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Colonel Mustang growled. Before Lieutenant Hawkeye could answer, another explosion roared from overhead, and a man leaped out from the destruction. The winds soon swirled around him and propelled him out toward the city.

"There he goes! After him!" Colonel Mustang commanded, the troops quickly mobilizing to rush into the rest of the city.

The wind slowly lowered him onto the streets of the city, and as he stared toward the burning destruction in the distance, a dark smile curled on the alchemist's lips.

"Looks like my mission was a success." The alchemist sighed with satisfaction.

"You might want to rethink that!" A voice replied from overhead. The alchemist looked up, only to have a foot smash into his chest, making him fall on his back.

"What the…you! How the hell did you get out of that destruction?" The alchemist demanded. He found himself staring up at a golden-haired boy with shining, fiery eyes. His crimson coat shifted in the wind, and blood ran down the side of his lip.

"I transmuted a glider just before you exploded the building. I followed you here along the way." Edward explained.

"You're clever, I'll give you that." The alchemist said with a grisly smile.

"Thanks." Edward chuckled. The alchemist stood up and looked down toward Edward.

"It's too bad you'll need cleverness and a _ladder_ to take me down." The alchemist laughed. A surge of fury rumbled in Edward's body, and he gritted his teeth. His eye twitched, and his knuckles cracked.

"Are you calling me short?" Edward growled through his teeth.

"_Short! _Short's an understatement! You're downright puny!"The alchemist replied with an even louder laugh. Suddenly, a fist slammed into his face, and the alchemist edged back.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME PUNY YOU JERK #$%!" Edward bellowed, surging toward the alchemist. A flurry of fists slammed into the alchemist, only to be ceased when he punched Edward in the stomach. Edward plunged to the ground and rolled across the pavement.

"So, you want a fight, Fullmetal?" The alchemist challenged. Suddenly, the backs of his fists glowed bright white, and a surge of wind zoomed across the alchemist toward Edward. The wind blew Edward across the street, causing him to smash onto the ground.

"I'm the Hurricane Alchemist, kid, and you're just a small building to be blown away by my alchemy!" The alchemist yelled. As soon as Edward could see the fists glow white again, he clapped his hands and pressed them onto the ground. Alchemy created a stone barrier in front of him to protect him from the second surge of wind.

"Wind's not the only thing in a hurricane, you know. There's also lightning!" The Hurricane Alchemist warned. Edward stared at the clouds, where he saw lightning flash. A lightning flash soon zoomed down toward him, and Edward leaped out from its path. The lightning crashed on the ground next to him, crackling the earth underneath it with its power. Another flash of lightning zoomed down after the first, and Edward dodged it. As more lightning flashed down, Edward was caught in a constant cycle of dodging lightning.

"Your attempts a futile, child! There's nothing you can do to stop me!" The Hurricane Alchemist roared, raising a glowing fist into the there. Suddenly, there was a sound of something moving through the air in a swirling motion, and the object smashed into the Hurricane Alchemist's transmutation circle on his hand, tearing a hole through the glove and ruining it.

"What?" The Hurricane Alchemist demanded, looking at the object that pierced his glove. A black, bat-shaped blade lay on the ground, with a piece of cloth on the edge. A set of feet immediately knocked the Hurricane Alchemist down onto his stomach, and he looked back to see a set of costumed people behind him.

"This ends here." Superman declared, moving toward the Hurricane Alchemist. "Stand down."

"Just who the hell are you people?" The Hurricane Alchemist demanded.

"Whatever other weapons you have on you, put them down." Superman ordered.

"Over my dead body." The Hurricane Alchemist replied, his other fist glowing bright white. A surge of wind zoomed toward the Justice League, only to be blocked by a force field immediately formed by Green Lantern. A blast of green light soon followed and crashed into the Hurricane Alchemist's other hand, tearing the cloth. The Hurricane Alchemist opened his eyes wide and tried to escape, only to have the earth spike up from underneath him and stop him in his tracks.

"It's all over Hurricane Alchemist." Edward concluded, his hands firmly on the ground. He moved past the Hurricane Alchemist toward Superman.

"Thanks for helping me out here. Who are you guys anyway?" Edward asked.

"We're the Justice League." Superman replied with a solemn smile.

"Where'd you guys come from?" Edward asked.

"That may take a while to explain…" Green Lantern replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **_**Information**_

Through the glass of the rearview mirror, Lieutenant Smith watched the lights of Central City mitigate to nothing more than a tiny sparkle as his truck sped down the dirt path toward the outskirts. Dark trees lined the dirt path, and the darkness of the skies grew heavier as the truck distanced itself from the hysteric lights of the city. He could feel his fingers tingle with excitement as he pressed the accelerator, eager to start his weekly hobby…

"Are we there yet baby?" Smith felt one of the prostitutes' hands slowly move across his chest and down toward his pants. Every weekend for the lieutenant was measured by the amount of panties that his newest whores had left in the back of his truck. After he'd have his fun, he would return to his wife, which would be another night of screams and insults.

"Don't worry. We'll be there in a sec." The lieutenant replied, winking at the three women through the rearview mirror. The three women giggled girlishly. Smith turned his attention back toward the windshield, and he immediately slammed his foot on the break. The truck screeched to a halt, and the prostitutes screamed as they jolted forward. The headlights cast a white light against a man of some sort standing in the road. His crimson eyes glowed through the darkness while the grayness skin blended into it.

"Hey ugly, how about you stay out of the way?" Smith yelled through the window. Darkseid slammed his fist into the hood of the car. The metal wrapped around his fist as it effortlessly smashed the engine of the car. The women in the truck screamed as Darkseid reared closer toward the driver-side window of the car. Smith quickly reached for his gun and stepped out of the car, but a quick omega beam blasted the gun out of his hand. Darkseid grabbed Smith by the collar and lifted him into the air. The glowing red of his eyes glimmered in Smith's eyes.

"You obviously have no respect, little man. Someone should really teach them to you. I'll be the first candidate for those lessons." Darkseid said with a wicked smile curved on his lips. His eyes glowed an even brighter red.

"Please, don't hurt me!" Smith cried.

"I'm looking for information a certain stone. You wouldn't know where I could find it, would you?" Darkseid asked.

"You mean the Philosopher's Stone?" Lieutenant Smith asked.

"Something along those lines." Darkseid replied.

"Central City is just a couple of miles down the road. You'll find all of the information you need there." Smith quickly said.

"Thank you for the information." Darkseid replied, releasing Smith. The lieutenant fell to the ground abruptly, and he quivered as Darkseid moved past him. Darkseid began walking toward the city, but then stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, I almost forgot. For your information, I'm going to give you a nice reward in exchange for all of your help. It is something I will not give anyone else in this planet." Darkseid said, turning around.

"What?" Smith asked fearfully.

"A quick death…" Darkseid replied. A shrill scream escaped Smith, immediately stopping after a bright flash of light met his body…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **_**A Disturbance in the Forest**_

The senses had awakened him from his slumber. His eyes opened to the bright light that formed a circle around his throne, which cut a hole in the heavy underground darkness of his lair. Suddenly, the darkness of the shadows that surrounded the throne began to slither in snakes across the light. They stopped as soon as glowing, red eyes emerged from the darkness.

"Father, you are perturbed by something." Pride spoke. Father looked toward the darkness toward his shadowed son.

"There is an energy release in the distance. It was not created by anything of alchemy." Father explained.

"Is it something we should be concerned about?" Pride asked.

"The energy has a strange aura to it. We should make an investigation of it." Father replied. "Summon Wrath and tell him to investigate the source of energy. Tell him to report to me." The shadows snakes in the light receded back into the darkness, and the crimson eyes diminished into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **_**Joining the Team**_

His fingers thoughtfully tapped against the surface of the desk. Colonel Mustang gazed across the desk toward the Justice League and the Elric brothers sitting on the furniture before him. Lieutenant Hawkeye stood quietly beside the door to the office. The taps of his fingers began to match the ticks of the clock that hung solemnly in the lonely office, slowly letting the seconds echo and collapse into silence as they whizzed by. A heavy sigh escaped Mustang.

"Just when I don't think it can get any more difficult…" Mustang groaned.

"I understand that this very difficult to comprehend, at the very moment. In fact, it's pretty hard for us to comprehend everything as well, to tell you the truth." Superman said.

"Just who are you people? What do you do?" Mustang asked.

"I guess you could say we're the same thing you are, colonel. We're just protectors of civilians, but from a totally alternate universe. Darkseid must've opened a portal to this universe via the use of his technology to…" Before Green Lantern could finish, Mustang cut him off:

"By the way, who is this _Darkseid _character?" Mustang asked. Superman stood up..

"He's nothing more of a maniacal tyrant…willing to expense everything and everyone to establish a throne to every world that exists. The sooner that he's put down, the sooner that everyone will be safe. If he's here in your world, then it's beyond a shadow of a doubt that your people are in danger as well." Superman explained. A heavy silence hung in the room once again, and Colonel Mustang stood to his feet.

"It's against military code to allow people we don't even know to know about our missions and information. If I'm lucky, they'd just fire me from my occupation…" Colonel Mustang explained.

"We understand." Superman replied.

"Are you kidding? These guys are a vital aid…!" Edward protested..

"…_however_, this is a matter of national security now. If what you say is true, then we have no choice but to have you aid us in this quandary." Colonel Mustang explained. Wonder Woman stood up from the couch and stood next to Superman.

"So, we can help you?" Wonder Woman asked. Colonel Mustang's eyes shifted from Wonder Woman's face down toward her chest. Lieutenant Hawkeye rolled her eyes in the distance, and Batman narrowed his own. Colonel Mustang then quickly turned his attention back toward her face.

"Only for the time being." Colonel Mustang replied. The door of the office opened, and the towering Major Armstrong stepped into the room. He quickly made a salute.

"Yes Major?" Colonel Mustang asked.

"Colonel, we've been given orders to investigate the outskirts of the city. It is said that there was a disturbance somewhere in the woods. Something's coming to the city." Armstrong reported.

"That must be Darkseid." Superman said.

"Then you're going to have to come with us. You know more about this enemy than we do." Mustang replied. "We can come back later and make an investigation of the criminal we've captured. We'll keep him under lock and key until the time being."


End file.
